This invention has particular application to hermetic seal closures for a lithium battery, especially of the rechargeable type. Lithium batteries pose difficult problems, because the electrolyte tends to leak. The battery must be able to withstand substantial internal pressure during the charging operation, and the electrolyte is corrosive against soft glass.
A U.S. patent to Bilhorn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,857, sets out the problems and suggests the use of a ceramic or glass seal inside the battery, protected by a compression plug of rubber or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,721 also discloses a glass seal that extends within the battery, and therefore recommends the use of sealing glass mixed with alumina. One of the objects of this invention is to provide a hermetic seal closure that is simpler and less expensive than closures known heretofore and effective. Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.